Thoughts of clear blue
by HoneyisaBadgirl
Summary: Planeswalkers Jace and Liliana have a relationship how will he stop her cheating ways... spanking involved  dont like dont read. I do not own these wonderful Characters.


**Thoughts of clear blue…**

By Honey

The far off plane of outer Naya was where I had tucked away this time, cast about carefree with a fellow Planes walker I had found relaxation. The thick tangles and elaborate beaches of this plane intrigued me almost as much as my favorite plane Grixis. We laughed and joked falling down to roll about on the golden sand as if I had not a care in the world. He mounted on top of me lips meeting mine as his puppy love shone through his inexperienced eyes. I matched that fragile love with the passion of an experienced lover a fiery passion that stroked the heated embers of lust. I watched as it swallowed him and stole all his fears away maybe in his foolish mind he thought I loved him but that would have been a terrible mistake. I did not love this man he was merely a play thing for me to toy with when I was away from home. My true love far beyond this shadow of power, a man of fury and intelligence. As he tried to take control his hips slightly grinding against my own I let out a wondrous laugh of enjoyment. He smiled advancing starting to pull down the straps of my shirt when a disturbingly furious voice asked "Liliana Vess! Just what do you think you're doing?"

I knew that voice it was the voice of my love how had he found us? I turned the dark night made the flashing blue glow of his eyes surprisingly eye catching the hood hid away all other features the man looked into his doom not even knowing he attempted to speak but the spell was already cast and he found himself without voice or movement as if someone had taken it away. I looked at him I could feel the fury coming off him in waves of clear blue. "Jace…just calm down it's not what you think" He was already approaching with a sped up walk I couldn't move with the weight of the subjugated man against me. "How many times have I told you..." A strong gloved hand grasped my wrist jerking me free of the weight of another and up to look into those glowing eyes. "Not to cross me in this manner!" The fear in my eyes was apparent the rage I stared into was well deserved. There he was caring for our child alone day after day and I was off without a care in the world. He had no idea how long I'd been seeing this man and didn't care. With barely a thought he erased his memory of me completely and sent him walking away into the forest with barely a remembrance of who he was or where he was. But I was in no position to help him. I was in the clutches of a furious mind mage who right now had untold power of blue mana and mind magic. I shuddered "Love? I can't help myself you know that...Let's just relax and forget about it ok…"His other hand gripped my throat forcing me to look into those orbs of Blue rage "Nothing more, Nothing more from that Lying tongue do you hear me?" His grip so tight I could only nod yes "Jace…" I whined for air I was a little light headed "Get home now!" He took my will away I obediently planes walked to our home world to his Library by his will implanted in me as soon as I realized that he had suggested me I turned to swing knowing he was behind me. I missed turning my back hit the bookcase a few scrolls fell. I could feel a fight coming on it was UN avoidable.

"Jace you don't own me!" I spat at him my mind full of venom and self preservation, he knew that and remained silent as I went on my rant knocking down his scrolls and books with my own outlandish notions of being angry. He watched me quietly rage building he had a way of letting me get myself in deeper trouble by not checking me early. Finally after my blowout He gave a simple yet ever so sexy smile "Liliana you will be punished and you will put all of this back the way you found it." I raised an Oh really eyebrow ready to tear up some more when I noticed he was less than a step from me. I tried to retaliate but his hand simply caught mine and held tight to my wrist our little contest was already over. Jace was young, powerful, and stern despite his age. Even though I was the elder he seemed to be able to make me feel like I was five years old. Less than a moment later he started his lecture "Liliana you've been a very Naughty girl" the lectures that started that way meant I should plan on sitting down for quite some time. Though he was continuing to talk all I saw was us headed to his desk "no please don't!" my mind screamed but my pride bit it back before the surface. I could hear myself yelling back at his calm words all the things in which he hated to be called. It made no difference he was going to spank me and very soundly at that. As we reached our destination he calmly stated "take your panties off" as I started to protest he ended it with "Right NOW little girl" I jumped Then slowly took my thumbs and caught the waist band and slid them to the ground. "Jace please change your mind, I'll be good I promise" I gave a promising smile. He laughed a bit "If you could tell the truth I would take your word, but right now it's pretty worthless and that's your own fault now isn't it?" I felt my mind ease he was toying with me again but I allowed it. He eased me allowed me to adhere to his domination. "Yes…master" He held his hand out for my panties, I surrendered them. "You'll get them back when I'm done with you" I nodded in submission. A part of me broke as I fell to my knees grabbing his leg "Master please forgive me I will do better!" He sushed me shaking his head "you know that doesn't work when you've been this Naughty little girl" the way he was speaking to me melted me from the inside out. Even one of my extreme age wanted to feel soft, a little irresponsible and naughty but not grown woman naughty. "…." I couldn't speak only look at him as he motioned for me to stand up, I obeyed a pout on my face, he sat in his chair "Come on now assume your position." He patted his lap softly finally some rebellion raised in me I turned to flee him. But it was like I was in slow motion he had ample time to grab my arm pulling me too him and letting me fall across his lap. He placed his hand firmly on the small of my back and waited for me to give up. I protested, I struggled, and I reasoned all of it on deaf ears. Finally I stopped not wanting to but realizing there was no weaseling out of this one. Jace softly lifted my skirt revealing the soft peach of my almost perfect rear. Solidly came the first smack and then another and another "Ow!" it wasn't gentle just another sign that I was a bad girl. He continued circulating his gloved hand on my bottom I felt the heat building quickly. "Ow Jace that really hurts!" "Not meant to feel good little girl silence until I'm done with you" "B-but Jace!" he started in harder for my disobedience drawing yelps from my as he left pinking hand prints all over my warmed up bottom. I closed my mouth opening it only to let forth the ows of my pain. He then stopped a moment I felt a relief wash over me but to my horror it was only to remove his glove he wanted to feel the heat of his work. This time he started in on my thighs pinking them real good before returning to my hot bottom "Jace please!" I tried to reach back but it was foiled by him catching my hands and bracing them to my back. "Aw, Jacey please I'm on fire!" "Good" was his simple answer I could hardly take any more when I felt his hand rest on my bottom. "Liliana I want you to know that I will no longer be tolerating these urges of yours to cheat on me" "But Jace" I scrambled to say on the verge of tears. "No more but Jace, from now on I will demand tears for this betrayal of my trust!" he removed his hood I could look over my shoulder and see his face now. Yes he was dead serious this time. I watched his hand raise and come down with fresh pain with it "Jace! Please…" The archivists listened at the door chuckling at her dismay "That's right Master Jace Give her what she deserves" They chuckled at that still by the door" His hand came down repeatedly redder and redder until finally I broke tears flowing down my face, he felt my body surrender and then came the real lecture. "Liliana Vess every time you disappoint me you will end up over my knee and crying just like any other naughty little girl do you understand me?" he knew he had my full attention as I nodded in agreement to his words through my sobs. "Now then I want my apology" his hand continued to tap the under curve of my rear sternly "I'm very sorry M-Master I promise I'll do b-better" "Your very right you will" he continued on watching my body jump with every tap. Finally I felt the right heat I came as he smacked me one last time watching my body jump with organism. "Hmm…seems you've been needing this from me for a while now." I nodded weakly UN able to speak "stand up" I did letting my skirt fall to touch my heated flesh again, I jumped a bit. "Now march yourself to our bed room right this minute." "Yes Honey" I let it roll of my tongue like a good girl. Rubbing my bottom as I headed to the door opening it suddenly a few archivists fell at my feet "Why you spying bastards!" "We're sorry Miss Vess" they bowed hoping not to die. The embarrassment written all over my face. "Don't hurt them Liliana go to your room as you where told" "But Jace!" "NOW, it's your fault you're embarrassed if you had been good they wouldn't have heard your punishment. To your room Vess" I scowled at them they wouldn't live long I had already made up in my mind. I stomped too my room and went to the mirror to examine my stinging rear. It was only a beautiful red, not bruised or purple as I have once thought. I rubbed fiercely trying to relieve the burn as Jace entered shutting the door behind him. "Don't think I was done with you"


End file.
